


Baby Estelle

by ihrt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby Estelle, Blurb, Fluff, M/M, Nico being adorable, Percy being a good big brother, Percy's baby sister, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: Will and Nico go on an outing from Camp Half-Blood to visit Percy while he babysits his new little sister.“Bah,” Estelle conceded and leaned out of Percy’s arms a little so Percy held her out to Nico.“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Nico said.A cute little one-shot.





	Baby Estelle

When Nico was half dragged out of Camp Half-Blood by Will to go to Manhattan, he was expecting some kind of mall trip as Will shoved clothes at him. Clothes that obviously, Will loved seeing him in, dark wash jean shorts and a white t-shirt plus a skull necklace. No jacket, it was way too hot for that. 

When they showed up at the newest place Percy’s mom and step-dad moved to, though, he looked at Will in question. “Um, so uh what are we doing?” he asked. 

“Well, Percy’s babysitting Estelle today so we’re dropping in,” Will said, pulling him by his hand as they went up and climbed the stairs, bypassing the elevator. 

“His little sister?” Nico asked. 

“Uhuh, I just gotta see her, I bet she’s super cute,” Will said, Nico sighed. He’d never really been close to a lot of babies, he’d seen them on the street of course but not much else. 

They arrived at Percy’s door and Will knocked, the door opened Percy stood, a baby on his hip. “Hi Will, Nico,” he greeted, typical Percy. 

The baby, Estelle, was about a year old, her hair was a little like Percy’s in the sense that it was slightly wavy with cowlicks. Her hair color was a light chocolate brown instead and her eyes were a whiskey color. 

She was admittedly adorable with gigantic eyes, a button nose, and pretty long lashes. Oh yeah, Percy’s little sister alright “she’s so gorgeous” Will cooed. Estelle smiled at Will, no surprise, everyone smiled at Will. It was contagious. 

“Right?” Percy grinned “she’s gotten so big so fast, like she can almost walk already,” he said. 

Nico hung back then Will turned to him “come on, Nico, say hi” he urged. 

“Um I don’t do babies, I think she’s more likely to cry if she sees my face,” Nico said, Will rolled his eyes and pulling him closer. Estelle met his eyes and he held them, should he smile? What kind of face were you supposed to make with babies? 

Estelle’s eyes got even bigger and rounder if that was possible and she lifted up a tiny chubby hand and placed it on Nico’s cheek and babbled in baby talk. 

Nico blinked and laughed with relief and started giggling at how excited she was. “I think she’s got a crush,” Percy said. “First thing she did when she met me was stare at me for a long time before tugging on my hair.”

“Well that’s not a surprise, babies love bright colors and your eyes are as bright as it gets,” Nico said taking her tiny hand off his cheek to speak. 

“Yeah?” Percy said, confused. 

“I thought you didn’t do babies,” Will said. 

Nico flushed “I don’t but there’s a daycare at one of the schools we went to, m-my sister liked to go there sometimes and help look after the babies and toddlers there. I stayed out of the way but you learn some things” Nico said. 

“Bah,” Estelle conceded and leaned out of Percy’s arms a little so Percy held her out to Nico. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Nico said almost stepping back but at Estelle’s suddenly firm expression, he took her, supporting her underside. “Oof, she’s heavy,” he said. 

“She’s nearly a year old, she can say some things” Percy replied, smiling softly.

“Pessy?” Estelle asked.

“Yes?” he asked her.

“Bah” she beamed and Percy laughed. 

“She’s so smart, mom was a little annoyed when she spoke my name within a few minutes of meeting her while she still hadn’t said mamma yet,” Percy said. 

“Well at least Estelle won’t be so thick brained,” Will said.

“Estelle” Nico said and she stared at him “I’m Nico,” he said. Her eyes were wide for a second. 

“Nicko?” she asked and he nodded “Nicko” she smiled. It wasn’t a few minutes later that she started to smell and Percy lifted her from him.

“She needs a new diaper,” he said when she started crying, her reddening. Percy was surprisingly adept at changing her, working fast. “Okay there we go” Percy cooed.

Nico smiled, he bet Annabeth would love a picture of Percy with his baby sister. “Say cheese” Will seemed to think the same and brought out his polaroid. Percy cradled her to his chest.

“Your a good big brother” Will said and Percy grinned.

“Thanks, I’m just really glad that she’s normal. She can go to school and vacation and play. It won’t be our lives” Percy mentioned. 

Nico nodded, sometimes it felt like they could never live a normal life. But since the joining of the camps, it felt more like it would be okay. It wasn’t normal but it was their normal.


End file.
